halofandomcom-20200222-history
SPARTAN-II Program
The SPARTAN-II Program was part of the SPARTAN Program, an effort to produce "shoot first; ask questions later" elite soldiers through biological augmentation. The SPARTAN-II program would be the first in the series to meld advanced mechanical technology with the troopers' superior physiques. History Origins Projections calculated by the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence concluded that by 2525 the instability of the outer colonies would result in widespread rebellions unless drastic military measures were instituted. The SPARTAN-II program would meet these requirements, creating a small group of elite soldiers meant to subdue insurrections in their infancy. In this way, civilian casualties might be minimized, civil war averted, and costly conventional solutions made unnecessary. The project was led by Dr Catherine Halsey of ONI's Section 3 and Chief Petty Officer Mendez of the UNSC armed forces. Candidates for the program were selected from children deemed to possess superior physical and mental attributes. By 2517, 150 suitable candidates had been identified, but for budget reasons only half that number were "conscripted". Most were between five and seven years old. To preserve the program's secrecy, the children were replaced by flash clones which would die soon thereafter due to numerous medical complications associated with flash-cloning an entire human being. Taken to Reach, these child-soldiers began training under CPO Mendez. To marginalize the civilian lives they had once led, their names became a combination of their given names and a number (like "John-117"), with family names being discarded. Seven years later they began receiving the physical augmentations that would ultimately make them Spartans. The procedures were risky and nearly half died as a result. A small number survived, of which some were physically crippled (such as SPARTAN-084); these were discharged from the program and placed in non-combat positions where their enhanced mental faculties might still prove useful. Only 33 survived without complications and, now much improved, remained fit for combat duty. The year2525 would see the fulfillment of the program when the survivors were fitted with the MJOLNIR Mark IV Powered Assault Armor. The Human-Covenant War The conflict with the Covenant marked a change in the objectives of the program. Originally intended to quell rebellions, the Spartans were now forced into battle against an opponent much superior to the UNSC. Although on an individual basis the Spartans were to frequently demonstrate their superiority over the enemy, the scope of their stunning successes were only tactical in nature. Nonetheless, heroic rearguard and delaying actions saved countless human lives from the genocidal Covenant campaign. During the Covenant campaign, it was decided to make the Spartan-II project public, in an effort to boost morale. Inevitably the small number of SPARTAN-IIs dwindled as casualties were sustained. As the exploits of the Spartans was a major propaganda boon to the UNSC, Section Two of ONI issued Directive 930 stating that Spartans killed or crippled would be listed as "missing in action" or "wounded in action", thus maintaining the illusion of Spartan invincibility. In late 2552, all except three of the remaining Spartans rendezvoused at Reach to receive new orders for an operation that HIGHCOM hoped would end the war. They would commandeer a Covenant vessel, locate the Covenant "homeworld", and return with captured Covenant leadership. To this end the Spartans were slated to be re-equipped with MJOLNIR Mark V suits. The A.I. Cortana, carried within John-117's armor, would serve as the strike force's hacker and technology specialist. However, all preparations were interrupted (and subsequently canceled) by the Covenant assault on Reach. In the ensuing disaster most of the SPARTAN-IIs were killed. Two escaped (one was technically dead but later revived), aboard the , while the rest remained trapped on Reach. Following the events at Alpha Halo, the Spartans were reunited at Reach. They then carried out a strike that resulted in the destruction of a Covenant fleet anchorage which contributed to the UNSC victory at the First Battle of Earth. SPARTAN-IIs would go on to play pivotal roles at the Battle of Onyx and the Second Battle of Earth. The Spartan-IIs were sent on many missions, such as the one where John-117, Kelly-087, Samuel-034, and many others were sent on a mission to destroy a Covenant Ship. Samuel-034 got hit with a plasma bolt by a Jackal early in the mission. When they had to plant the explosives and jump into space, John told Sam to stay behind instead of decompressing in space. Sam died but was probably recommended for the Silver Star or Medal of Honor. Technology Biological Augmentation Admiral Ysionris Jeromi of the research station Hopeful documented the following experimental procedures on Bonobo Chimpanzees. These operations were later performed on the Spartan soldiers: *''Carbide ceramic ossification:'' The grafting of advanced materials onto the skeletal structure to make bones almost unbreakable. If coverage exceeded 3 percent of the total bone, mass white blood cell necrosis was common. In adolescents, growth spurts could result in bone pulverization. *''Muscular enhancement injections:'' An intra-muscular injection of a protein complex to increase tissue density and decrease lactose recovery time. Increased the risk of a fatal cardiac volume increase. *''Catalytic thyroid implant:'' The implantation of a platinum pellet in the thyroid containing human growth hormone catalyst. This boosted growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. It was known to suppress the sexual drive and cause elephantiasis. *''Occipital capillary reversal:'' Increased blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of the retina. Increases visual perception. Known to cause retina rejection and detachment, as well as permanent blindness. *''Superconducting fabrication of neural dendrites:'' Altered the bio-electrical nerve trans-duction to shielded electronic trans-duction. Resulted in a 300 percent increase in reflexes. Showed evidence of an increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Often caused Parkinson's disease and Fletcher's syndrome. The results of these experiments were used by the SPARTAN-III program designers to refine their bio-augumentation procedures. MJOLNIR Armor ]] The SPARTAN-II program was conceived in parallel with the development of the MJOLNIR armor (Pronounced: My-ol'-nir). The Spartans received the first practical forms of the armor, the Mark IV, in 2525, followed by the Mark V and Mark VI in 2552. The demands of the armor was such that only the Spartans could wear them. A number of baseline humans were killed attempting to use the suit during test trials. Project MJOLNIR's main rival in the race to create an armor for the SPARTAN-II Program was Project HAYABUSA. Each Spartan armor must be 2 inches taller than the man inside the suit, for example: Master chief is 6'10" but inside the armor he stands 7ft tall. Which means that the taller the armor the taller the Spartan. This 2 inch gap from the Spartans head to the inside of the armors head was made because if there was any damage to the armor or indents it would not hit or have any interaction with the users head. Background Surviving SPARTAN-IIs The identities of the Spartans' full names have been deleted from the military records. These are the tags of all known Spartans, and their current status. Beginning of SPARTAN-II ("First" Spartans) originally selected 150 potential candidates, however there was only funding for half that number, so the Spartan candidates were further scrutinized, producing 75 "test subjects." SPARTAN-II ("Second" Spartans) are these 75 "test subjects." SPARTANS were not "allowed" to be marked as KIA they were always marked as MIA even if they were confirmed dead. SPARTAN-II: 2525 *SPARTAN-008: Li - MIA during complicated slipspace battle *SPARTAN-029: Joshua - MIA during The Battle of Reach *SPARTAN-030: Vinh - MIA during Battle of Reach *SPARTAN-034: Samuel - Confirmed KIA, first to actually destroy a Covenant ship in a non-ship to ship (MIA/WIA) battle *SPARTAN-039: Isaac - MIA during Battle of Reach *SPARTAN-043: William - Confirmed KIA by Hunter pair during Battle of Onyx (MIA/WIA) *SPARTAN-044: Anton - MIA during complicated slipspace battle *SPARTAN-051: Kurt - KIA after the detonation of 2 FENRIS nukes on Onyx *SPARTAN-058: Linda - Active in Shield World *SPARTAN-059: Malcolm - Confirmed KIA during Battle of Reach (MIA/WIA) *SPARTAN-062: Maria - Retired *SPARTAN-087: Kelly - Active in Shield World *SPARTAN-093: Grace - Confirmed KIA During Battle on Unyielding Heirophant (MIA/WIA) *SPARTAN-104: Frederic - Active in Shield World *SPARTAN-117: John - MIA (In reality Active, but in cryostasis, on the aft section of the Forward Unto Dawn) *James - MIA *Cassandra - WIA *Randall - MIA *Sheila - Confirmed KIA during Battle of Miridem (MIA) *Gray Team - MIA *Spartan Group Omega - Status Unknown However Spartans are only recorded as MIA, even if there are eyewitnesses to their deaths. This maintains the morale of UNSC soldiers and the rumor that Spartans never die. "No Spartan could be listed KIA, only MIA or WIA. This is so it could be said that no Spartan could ever be killed in combat." -- Lt Niraj Shah; UNSC (retired; active duty: 2548-2573) SPARTAN-II: 2525 These are Spartans that were trained, but never made it through the physical augmentations. Thus, they were considered unfit for active duty, so they never got to wear the MJOLNIR armor. *SPARTAN-084: Fhajad - Discharged *Kirk - Discharged *Rene - Discharged SPARTAN-II: 2537 According to the I Love Bees story line, some Spartans were drafted or conscripted into the Spartan program eleven years after the second class of Spartans-IIs graduated.http://transmit.ilovebees.com/outbound/zero_motor_function.wav The only known Spartans from this third class are: *Yasmine - Killed in Augmentation *Nicole-458 - Trapped in the 21st Century (non-canon) SPARTAN-II: 2547 While Spartans were previously something of legend, Section Two decided to begin public promotion of the Spartan-II program in 2547 in order to boost morale during the Human-Covenant War. It should also be noted that only the Spartan-II Program was publicly promoted, while the existence of the SPARTAN-III Program continued to remain strictly confidential. Nylund, Eric. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. New York: Tor, 2006. Pg. 139. Last known surviving SPARTAN-IIs The last known surviving Spartan-IIs are: *John-117 *Kelly-087 *Fred-104 *Linda-058 *Maria-062 (from the Halo: Graphic Novel story Armor Testing, retired) *Cassandra *Members of the conspicuous Gray Team and those of class 3 still remain as well. A number of SPARTAN-IIs have disappeared under dire circumstances and are presumed dead. However, since nobody witnessed their final fate it is possible they may reappear later. Some of those that fit into this category are: Anton-044, Spartan-James (number unknown), Joshua-029, Isaac-039 and Vinh-030. There is also some confusion concerning the number of SPARTAN-IIs in general. In Halo: The Fall of Reach it is cited that 68 children were in the program two years after its initiation, out of 75 that were originally drafted. No mention is made of the whereabouts of the missing 7. After the augmentation process all 75 reappear, with 33 being successfully upgraded, 12 surviving but being crippled, and 30 being killed as a result of the procedures. The status of SPARTAN-IIs is muddied further in the novels. For example, Kurt-051 is listed as dead in 2531 when in reality he was drafted into the secret SPARTAN-III Program until his real death in 2552 on Onyx. Further ambiguity arises from page 260 of Halo: The Fall of Reach where three Spartans, designated "Gray Team", were said to have been on "fields of battle too distant to be easily recalled" prior to the Battle of Reach. Their fates remain unresolved. As in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx these three were said not to have been heard from for a year. Finally, Cassandra who is also mention on page 260 of Halo: The Fall of Reach as the "one Spartan too wounded to continue active duty". Bungie has said that these discrepancies only seem to be errors and that everything will be made clear in time. This means that Halo: Chronicles will reveal this, or a fourth full game. It is said that John-117 was the only Spartan to return from Reach without life threatening injuries. Trivia *The SPARTAN-IIs, in MJOLNIR Mark V, have a reaction time of approximately 4 milliseconds and can lift around twelve times the body weight of a normal person, according to Halo: The Fall of Reach. *The Marines refer to all Navy personnel as Swabbie, including Spartans (though it has only been observed with John-117). *The Spartans are based on the ancient Greeks from Sparta, known for their military might and extreme training regiments plus are known to be the world's greatest army. *The SPARTAN-II Program was incorrectly referred to as the first supersoldiers ever made by humanity on the back cover of Halo: The Fall of Reach. *They can also lift many times their own body weight which is almost double the normal amount because of their increased muscle density. *In gameplay, John-117 is the only Spartan that you can control and you can see. The games refer to him as the last surviving Spartan, contradicting other sources. *The Spartan-IIs were said to look as alien as the Covenant in their MJOLNIR armor. *In the entire series, only Spartan-117, John, ever makes contact with the flood. *All the Spartans on Blue Team are named after Hurricanes that have hit America. Pictures Image:Fall of Reach.jpg|Four SPARTAN-II Soldiers in 2552 Image:Goingtoactivatehalo.JPG|SPARTAN-117: John, the most famous SPARTAN Image:Hood.jpg|An award Ceremony for SPARTAN-117 Image:Kelly2.JPG|SPARTAN-087: Kelly Image:Fred.JPG|SPARTAN-104: Frederic Image:Master Chief with his MA5C.JPG|SPARTAN-117 is the Master Chief Sources de:SPARTAN-II Category:UNSC